It's hard to trust
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: Dave Bastita got chucked out of his house when he was 14, He made a promise to his little sister Emily, he will come back for her, It's a while later and she finds him and has a relastionship with his best friend The legend killer, but she finds it hard t
1. Flashback

_Flashback…._

" _Sing a happy song, once around the corner" Emily sang as a tear slid down her face._

" _Don't let any one I mean anyone get you down"_

" _It's a hard life, let it pass" she continued._

" _Emy?" Her big brother David asked hearing her singing from his room._

" _Davie, I can't sleep" Emily cried._

" _Shhh I'm here now" he said shutting the door to block out the sound._

_Every since their real dad died and their new step dad arrived chaos had been released in the Bastita household. ( I know it's something else but I can't remember how to spell it)_

_Every night, every morning, everyday! There mum shattered a load of tears over there step dad, Their step dad was the father of Katherine, their younger half sibling._

_Emily was seven years old. David was Fourteen. There were only 5 of them in the family. There step dad, Owen, never treated Emily or David right because they were somebody else kids. _

_David And Owen hated each other because One time Owen slapped Emily round the face so David punched him._

_David was hugging Emily tightly when their step dad and their mum burst in._

" _He's old enough now to leave" Owen shouted_

" _What?" Emily cried_

" _He doesn't earn any money for us, he just lies back" Owen said grabbing David away from Emily_

" _Stop it leave him alone" Emily yelled out._

" _What are you going to do about it little girl" Owen yelled at her._

" _Leave her alone" David yelled standing in front of his little sister._

" _Get out!" Owen screamed at David as he dragged him down the stairs.._

" _No!" Emily screamed running after him._

" _Don't worry Emy, I'll be back for you, I promise" David said kissing his little sister on the cheek._

" _Let me come with you" She whispered._

" _No, here your safe, I don't know where I'm going to go" David replied walking away._

" _David…" Emily cried._

" _Bye baby Emy" he said as he walked out of her life for good" _

That story haunted Emily all her life since he left. When she was fourteen she got kicked out. She moved in with her best friends Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy, They of cause knew Dave Bastita, but didn't know that he was her little sister.

Emily was now 19 years old.

" Hey Em, what you doing" Matt said sitting beside her.

" Thinking" Emily replied sighing

" About what?" He asked

" My childhood" Emily cried

" Aww Em, please don't cry" Matt said hugging her.

" I miss him so much" Emily sobbed.

" Miss who?" He asked pulling her out the hug.

" David" Emily said looking at the picture of her and David.

" Your brother?" He asked

" Yeah, he told me he'll come back and take me away somewhere better, but he never did" she sobbed.

" Haven't tried to track him down" Matt asked

" He's properly dead by now" She replied.

" Don't think like that" matt said bring her chin up.

" I'll do whatever it takes to find him for you" Matt said

" Thanks matt, but you don't have to do that" Emily said

" Oh but I do" he replied smiling.

" Anyway for now I've got to go to work" Matt said putting on his coat.

" Can I come, I mean I don't want to be alone for the moment" Emily said

" Sure, get in the car" Matt said opening the door for her.

**So will she find David their? Please review? **


	2. Seeing you

In the car Emily was looking out of the window most of the journey.

" Are you ok Em?" Matt asked a silent Emily.

" Yeah, I'm just picturing in my head what he looks like" Emily said looking down.

It was an hour journey to the arena.

" Em, we're here" Matt said getting out.

Emily got out and stood by matt.

They went in the arena together.

" Ok, well I've got to go to a meeting, so you just wonder around see if you can find Trish" matt said walking off.

Emily began walking around until she bumped into someone.

" I'm sorry about that" he said

" No it was my fault" Emily said not looking at his face.

" Dave… Dave Bastita" he said as he offered his hand

" David?" Emily muttered looking at his face.

" Yea, do you watch wrestling?" he still didn't recognise her.

" No" she replied

" Oh, well I'll see you around" Dave said as he walked away.

Emily began to run, trying to find matt, to tell him she found her brother.

She saw him turning around the corner..

" Matt! Matt!" She yelled

" Hey Em, slow down"

" I found him! I found him" she yelled as she hugged him.

" Found him?" he asked

" David" Emily was now in tears.

" Him" she said as Dave came round the corner with randy Orton.

" Dave Bastita?" matt asked

" Yes!" Emily said

" Ask him, if he had a sister!" Emily said as Dave came closer.

" Fine, Oi! Dave, did you once have a sister" matt asked him.

" Yeah, why?" Dave replied looking at Emily.

" What was her name?" matt asked again.

" Emily Bastita, oh and I never did catch your name?" Dave asked Emily

" Umm Emily… Bastita" she said Bastita in a low voice.

" I'm sorry, Emily…" he asked again

" Bastita" she replied

Dave looked at her

" it can't be" Dave said looking at her.

" Prove it" Dave said

Emily lifted up her neck where there was a scar there from when Owen hitted her.

Dave touched her neck.

" Em?" Dave whispered

" You promised" Emily shouted at him as she ran off.

Dave looked down as randy just stood there confused.

" umm can I just point out, your sisters hot" randy said smirking

Dave sent randy a glare.

**So do you think Emily will forgive him? Please review!**


	3. Don't leave

Emily was sitting on a crate when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Em.." he said putting his hand on her shoulder

" Go away" she shrugged off Dave's hand

" Em please let me explain"

" I'm listening"

" Well it all started about 4 months since I left home"

_Flashback_

_David was now staying with a father figure to him Ric Flair._

" _Hey kid ready?" he yelled from the stairs_

" _Yeah" David replied as they left._

_They were both walking along when they bumped into Owen_

" _Owen.. Hi, bye" David said turning away._

" _We need to talk, in private" he said looking at Ric._

" _I'll be around the corner David" Ric said walking off._

" _What is it" David shouted at him._

" _It's been four months now so I think we need to make one thing clear, stay away from my family" Owen yelled_

"_What!" _

" _your not going to be coming back for Emily"_

" _And why not?" _

" _well you don't want Emily to get hurt again will you" _

" _You AssHole" David was about to punch him when he caught his fist._

" _Remember my words" Owen said walking off but David grabbed him._

" _Don't hurt her!" he said as Owen shrugged him off _

_End flashback._

" I never stopped loving you, I just didn't want you to get hurt" Dave said sitting down beside her.

Emily was now in tears, not knowing what to believe.

" Give me a chance to show you David"

" I don't know if I can"

" What why?"

" how can I ever trust you, I mean I loved you more than anything!" she cried

" And I loved you! But if I would of come back you could have been seriously hurt! I didn't take the risk, but I did see your school play" he smiled

" You did" she sniffed

" Yeah, you were great as Mary" he laughed

Emily smiled and hugged him.

" Just promise me one thing"

" Anything"

" Don't leave!" she said breaking the hug.

Dave smiled and helped her up.

" Never" he whispered in her ear


End file.
